


Strong Arming Tactics

by misura



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you broke a man's arm for disagreeing with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Arming Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenbookwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbookwench/gifts).



"I heard you broke a man's arm for disagreeing with you," said Murtagh, but for all that the word might add up to a reproach, heard but amusement in his voice.

He had not come to rein me in, then, as a duke reprimanding a dependent who had overstepped. Was but a social visit, perhaps, as he had claimed when he had arrived. Might receive a report of pigs, spotted flying over the fields, headed east, soon-ish.

"Was not disagreement," said I, for had not been. "Was disrespect. Rudeness."

"And you punished him for it by breaking his arm?" Murtagh sighed. Imagined he might be shaking his head. Murtagh had no need to resort to violence to put people in their proper place. Being who he was, he needed but speak. He spoke well, did Murtagh, and strongly.

"Considered breaking his neck instead. Seemed excessive." In truth, had been a close thing. Is not easy, for a blind man, to win a fight, and win it cleanly, definitively.

"Well, at least you thought about the situation before you acted. That's something."

"Art displeased with me?" Had not thought word of my actions would spread so soon, or so far.

"No, Kay. That is to say, I'm a bit miffed, but not with you. Rather, I am wondering what your guards were doing while this was going on. You're the Warden. Surely, if there's any trouble, they should be the ones to handle it. No disrespect to you, but what if the next ... rude person has a dagger? Or a sword, even? What if there's more than one?"

"Am not a helpless babe." Stung, to be spoken to thus, and by him.

"Trust me, you don't need to break _my_ arm to convince me of that," said Murtagh. "Still, I believe it might be best for everyone involved if I were to spend some time here. Just to take a look at the way things are going. I won't interfere in the way you do things, I promise."

"Art welcome." The words cost me nothing, for there was truth in them. "But keep thine false promises to thyself, for we both know thou shallst not keep them."

Murtagh chuckled. "Very well. I _will_ interfere where I see fit, but not before I've discussed the matter with you. How's that?"

"Better," said I. "Thank you."

"Any time."


End file.
